The Red Star Shaped Leaf
by misori
Summary: [Yami x Yuugi] Dedicated to Lily Maxwell the Dark Angel. Yuugi's on a quest to find eternal happiness, but... he's about to find out the truth behind his village's myth. shonen ai [ON HOLD, possible discontinuation]


A/N : Bwahahaha... I have returned to writing Yami x Yuugi! O.o Yea, well I miss it okay? All I've done lately is SxJ and RxB. I've hardly written any MxM or YxY and I'm pissed off at myself. Anywho... I'm writing this because I miss talking to Lily! XP 

So enjoy, ya? Oh and I probably won't update for a pretty long time. I don't know. School and stuff, so don't get mad. Yes... right-o! Let's move on... 

Title : The Red Star Shaped Leaf  
Written by : Misori Chan  
Genre : Romance/Fantasy  
Rated : PG-13  
Warnings : Shonen ai (boy x boy love) (Read the warnings people, they're important!)  
Spoilers : None since it's AU! Mwahahhaha...  
Pairings : Yami x Yuugi (Because we love seeing them kiss in those fanarts. Heh heh.)  
Disclaimer : Misori Chan does not own Yugioh but if you'd like to give her free ownership of the anime/manga, she'll gladly accept. /nod nod nod nod/ 

This story is dedicate to my friend **Lily Maxwell the Dark Angel**! /glomps Lily/ XD  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


The Red Star Shaped Leaf

"Every millennia, a red star shaped leaf appears in the Human Realm, signaling the beginning of a brand new start. And every millennia, one soul from our village of Wind sets out on a journey to find the mythical leaf. A millennia ago, one soul did indeed go on that journey to find the eternal happiness. And we await for the next millennia to arrive as we continue to tell the story of Wind Village's eternal happiness..." 

The fire's flames flickered for a second as the wide innocent eyes of a seven year old boy watched it dance to the village elder's story, not paying attention to the long old story for his heart had already memorized it. "Any questions, young ones?" asked the elder, his voice croaky and hoarse from old age. "Yuugi?" Amethyst eyes strayed away from the fire all the young ones had gathered around for the annual myth story telling, now focusing full attention on the old man. The cherubic face of Yuugi glowed along with his tri-colored hair. The Village Elder specifically picked him because of his undeniable curiosity of the outside world and myths. 

"Um... why is it only Wind Village's happiness? Why is it not everyone's?" 

Laughter echoed across the campfire as Yuugi, the eccentric one of every children in the village, finished his questions. Their amusement insulted him, hurting him internally. He remained his same old optimistic self on the outside, smiling radiantly as everyone mocked him. The elder stopped the laughter, temporarily silencing the young ones for his already prepared answer. He knew that someone would ask that question from experience of telling stories for many years. Clearing his throat, he gazed at Yuugi from the corner of his eye, scrutinizing him for a moment. 

"You want to know why, young one?" 

Yuugi nodded, his eyes confused by the serious tone the elder expressed. "Yes." 

"Because, Yuugi... we of the Wind are the only ones who know of the Leaf and how to find it. And the Leaf chose _us_, we did not choose it. Why do you think it is Wind that helps leaves take flight?" 

"I do not know..." 

"It just does like the Leaf just chose us. There _is_ no reason for it." 

"But... others deserve our happiness as well, right? It's too selfish of us to keep it all to ourselves, is it not? Why is it that everyone else cannot try?" 

"Yuugi... try to understand," the elder pleaded, his head being painfully struck by a headache from Yuugi's inquiries. 

"I _am_, Village Elder... it is just... it does not make sense." 

"Sense, Yuugi? We have no need of sense. We live as we are, we follow by the way things are. It just _is_." A weary sighed escaped the elders lips and he decided that that was enough story telling for one day. "We will talk about this next time, Yuugi..." 

"Yes..." 

There wasn't a chance for a next time. Yuugi turned eight not long after that, and it was tradition that he stopped attending the story telling, making it seemingly impossible for him to converse with the elder, for the old man's schedule was far too busy. As time moved by slowly, the story of the Red Star Shaped Leaf began to fade away from his memory as he grew. He became a brilliant young man, though he still kept his childish ways. He still _looked_ the same, earning squeals from village girls every time he walked past them. 

A shudder would always follow their shouts of adoration as he ran away, only to meet up with his only friend, a pond near the outskirts of the village. Everyone was only allowed to go up to a certain distance, but no one was allowed to leave the village. That was just how things were. Yuugi didn't have any friends because of his upbringing. He wasn't of one the villagers originally. His family got lost during a trip from the outside world and somehow found their way to Wind Village. 

They had not been allowed to leave for they had stumbled upon something secret, and as old as time itself. The village was sacred and it needed to kept that way. Forced to live with the other villagers, they could only compromise... 

But little Yuugi wanted more, much more. He dreamed of one day leaving Wind Village and being able to explore the outside world. His time spent there was too short and he had been but a mere baby with no recollections of anything. Oh how he wished to travel the world... 

"Yuugi!" Snapped out of his previous thoughts, Yuugi looked up to see his father, Mutou, running toward him. Mutou stopped momentarily, panting from the deprivation of oxygen. "Yuugi! I have been searching _everywhere_ for you!" he shouted at his son, raising a brow when the short teen winced visibly. Yuugi stood up from his sitting position on the ground, his eyes now regarding his father with dismay. 

"Eh? Why, father?" 

"Come... we shall discuss at home." 

Yuugi frowned, displeased. "What is it?" 

"Home, Yuugi, home." 

"Fine." 

When the two reached home, Yuugi's mother sat down and joined the two in conversation. Mutou was the first to start their little discussion, his eyes showing slight hesitation. "Well..." he began, eyeing his son. "As you know... tomorrow you turn fifteen, Yuugi. It is a custom that you wed at that age." An intake of air echoed through the stilled silence. The amethyst eyed one was not happy at all. "Yuugi... are... are you infatuated with anyone?" 

"…Father! I am not and I refuse!" he snapped, standing up to leave. 

"But Yuugi--" 

"No, no and no!" 

"But so many of the females would _love_ you as a husband, Yuugi!" his mother shouted desperately. "Do you not care... Yuugi?" 

"I do not care! I do not plan to wed anyone and I do not want to! You cannot make me!" Yuugi took off, slamming the door behind him as he raced to his destination, his only friend the pond. 

"Yuugi!" 

-

Unlike what he had in mind, Yuugi strayed away from the pond, making his way to some unknown destination. It felt familiar though. Right... it was the Elder's home. He shouldn't even be there but... he wanted someone to help him. Without another moment's wait, he entered the small house without announcement. Not long after, he found the old man sat atop a chair, reading aloud softly to himself. 

Yuugi inhaled gently, and exhaled. It was hard to speak… to say the least. But… it was then or never. "Say... is there anyway for me not to wed, Elder?" The Village Elder fell out of his seat, shocked by the foreign voice inside his house. He regained his posture and placed the book aside, attention now on the uninvited guest. 

"Yuugi... it has been a long time since I have seen you. Come and sit, will you?" 

"Yes." 

The two sat down at the kitchen table, both feeling awkward for they had not seen each other for nearly seven years. "So... what have you come for, young one?" 

"Starting tomorrow I will no longer be 'young', Elder." 

"Oh? So that is what is bothering you..." 

"Yes." Yuugi looked up, eyes frantically searching the man's face for a solution. "Is... is there any way? I do not wish to be wed! I would rather suffer a thousand winds!" -1- 

"That is rather harsh, Yuugi. Are you sure? Do you really wish to not be wed?" 

"Yes!" 

"I see… your mind is set. All right... I will tell you. Yuugi... do you remember the story of the Red Star Shaped Leaf?" Amethyst eyes widened in recognition. How could he have forgotten? 

"Yes, yes! Of course I remember!" The elder smiled and let out an exasperated sigh. 

"I thought so. Yes... you were always fascinated by that one. Well, Yuugi, would you like to go on a journey to find the mythical leaf?" 

"Yes, yes! It has been my wish to do so!" 

"Is it?" the elder asked disbelievingly. 

"I know I forgot the story for quite some time... but... it's always been my wish, pulling at the insides of my soul..." 

"Yuugi... you must know that finding the leaf is not all that easy. It requires inner trust of oneself. Do you still wish to not wed?" Yuugi nodded enthusiastically. He'd rather suffer a thousands winds! "Then you shall start your journey. Go Yuugi. Go home and wish your parents farewell for tomorrow you depart, forever, never to return to the Wind again. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, I understand, Elder." 

"Then go!" 

Yuugi said his goodbyes, not regretting it at all. Well, maybe he did, at first. His parents were overly mad at his recklessness, shouting at him for disobeying their orders. In the end they made up and his parents finally agreed, though quite unwillingly. But... they needed to allow their son to make his own decisions, even if they'd never see him ever again. Even if... he ended up dying... 

The three woke up early the next day, and walked over to the village's exit where the Elder was expecting them. His eyes glowed eerily when the trio appeared, their eyes downcast. It was a tough situation, saying goodbye to his family forever. But... Wind Village taught about happiness and how everyone needed to find their own happiness. His was not to be wed... and to travel, meeting new people along the way. 

"This is goodbye... Elder, Father, Mother. I... I am sorry for not--" 

"It is fine, Yuugi. Your mother and I are not angry at you. Go. Go and find your happiness..." But it wasn't happiness Yuugi was looking for... 

"I shall." The Village Elder cleared his throat, capturing the attention of the others. 

"Well, Yuugi, it seems your happiness is not here with the Wind. The Leaf is _perfect_ for you." Why was everyone speaking of his happiness? It was not happiness he was after... was it? 

"Eh?" was his intelligent reply. 

"The Leaf was created for those whose happiness does not belong here..." 

"It was created!?" Yuugi exclaimed, eyes wide and full of inquiry. He always believed the Leaf to be something of... magic, something that was just... _there_. "By who?" 

"We do not know..." 

"Oh." He didn't believe the elder, not at all. The old man was definitely hiding something. But... he chose to ignore it, for the moment. With his optimistic self back, he flashed his parents and guide a smile, the last one they'd see. "Well... I am going to leave now. Wish me luck!" He twirled around and stretched his arms, swinging them in a thrilled fashion. "This is it, Yuugi. You're finally getting what you want..." He didn't get far until a voice called him. 

"Yuugi!" He paused in his steps, but didn't look back. He had already passed the territory of Wind, and he wasn't allowed to look back. "May the Wind be with you to guide you! Follow the Wind, Yuugi!" 

And so... his quest began...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : Ignore the crappyness that is... my story. Well, how's THAT for a start? I hope you readers enjoyed it! Do review, yea? And I shall continue. XP Well, see you all some other time later..? Gosh, I confuse myself... 

-1- In the Wind Village, suffering a thousand winds is the worse possible situation for the people. So... Yuugi really doesn't want to get married... er... wed. 

That's it! And thank you all for reading! Hehe... 


End file.
